


The Whip Cream War

by snarkycaptainswan4



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Absolute fluff, F/M, captain swan future fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkycaptainswan4/pseuds/snarkycaptainswan4
Summary: One week into the new found peace in Storybrooke, Emma and Killian get into some silly shenanigans. Rated C for Cavity-Inducing Fluff. CS Future Fic with a side of Captain Cobra Swan.





	The Whip Cream War

Peace. There was finally more than five minutes of peace in Storybrooke. Actual peace! Emma couldn't believe it. There were no new relatives, no snow monsters, no missing memories, no curses. Sure, it'd only been a week. But, in a town like Storybrooke, you took the little peace you got and were grateful. She was considering asking Regina (Or was her mother still mayor? Or was Killian since he cast the last curse? Or was she because of her memory wipe to the last curse? Shouldn't there be an election for mayor?) to use her mayoral powers to declare this a town-wide holiday.

Emma was happy that night in particular. She was currently enjoying drinking a cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon on top while lying down on the porch swing with Killian, whose lap her legs were now laying across. They talked about blissfully mundane things while they watched the sunset and waited for Henry to arrive for movie night and to spend the night at their house. Their house. Hers and Killian's and Henry's. She knew it was cliché to think so, but something just sounded right about that and it made her so happy whenever she thought about how she had a home with her true love and son. At the moment, Killian was telling her a story about the mischief he and Liam would get up to when they were boys.

"And then Liam called me a baby in retaliation and that could just not stand." Killian's eyes shined with amusement and nostalgia while he told his story with such enthusiasm Emma was completely transfixed in the tale. "So, I used the one advantage I had over my larger opponent. The element of surprise. I charged him and managed to push the both of us into the mud."

Killian thought he'd never heard a sound more beautiful than Emma's laugh in that moment. "Killian, you didn't!" She wiped the tears that her laughter had caused from her eyes, and Killian marveled at how perfect a moment this was. Here he was, sitting with his true love in front of their home, enjoying a quiet moment, telling tales of his family with less of an ache than there ever had been. Before meeting Emma, he never talked about Liam to anyone. But, Emma made him want to tell her everything about himself and how he became the man he was and is. Sure, most of it was not pretty. Actually, most of it was pretty gruesome. But, sharing it with someone made it ache less. Or maybe it was sharing with the right person. Talking about Liam in particular was easier now that he knew that Liam was now happy in a better place.

"Aye, love, I did! By the time we were done fighting, we were both covered head to toe in mud!" Killian took advantage of Emma being distracted by laughing and used the opportunity to take his finger and swipe a dollop of the whip cream on top of her drink and pop it in his mouth.

Emma's mouth popped open in shock and Killian had the gall to simply look at her with a shit eating grin and mischief in his eyes, daring her to retaliate. Emma quickly closed her mouth and composed her face to hide her intentions. She distracted him by surging forward and crushing his lips with her own. He responded instantly, and thus Emma knew he was sufficiently distracted for her plan. She couldn't hide her smile against his lips as she used her magic to conjure her weapon of choice.

She suddenly pulled away from Killian and aimed her artillery right at his face, going for the money shot. Before he knew what hit him his entire face was covered in whip cream. He sat frozen in shock for another moment until his tongue darted out to lick the whip cream from the area around his mouth. "Bad form, Swan." He said in a low voice. They stayed completely silent until he suddenly fused his face to hers, succeeding in his dastardly plan of covering them both with whip cream.

However, once their lips touched, they both got a little distracted. They didn't notice when Henry pulled his bike up to the porch and he had to clear his throat quite loudly to get their attention. "What happened here?"

The newly minted True Love couple broke apart to greet the Author. "Hey, kid."

"Hi, Mom." Henry said back, still looking quite confused as to why his mother and her pirate were covered in what appeared to be whip cream. "I think you forgot something." The adults raised their eyebrows before Henry elaborated. "Don't you want some cinnamon to go along with that whip cream?"


End file.
